


Serendipity

by abbieh14



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF, talex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbieh14/pseuds/abbieh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super chill surf shop owner, Tobin Heath meets Alex Morgan for the first time and is immediately captivated by her. Pet shop owner Ali Krieger meets Ashlyn Harris and it's all over. They met by chance, but is chance and fate enough to keep them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Fist ever fanfic! Feedback would be awesome! Lt me know what you guys think!!

  
 Tobin's POV:

  
I smell nothing but the salt from the ocean as I sit on the cool sand admiring the sunrise. The beach is always empty at this time of day, it's something I've come to enjoy since moving to California from New Jersey. New Jersey had always been home, but after graduating from UNC a few years ago and truly finding myself, I knew it was time for a change and what better place than clear across the country. I was lost deep in thought when out of the corner of my eye I saw a woman walking near the waters edge with six dogs tangled together on a leash. The woman had long brown hair and the body of an athlete, yet she appeared to be struggling to control a large curious great dane. I sat in the sand chuckling at the sight when suddenly I saw the leash get yanked from the woman's hand and all the dogs disperse into different directions. The woman yelled out to the dogs in a raspy voice begging for each to return to her. It was then after hearing her raspy voice that I stood from my spot and started towards the closest dog. I managed to coax three of the six dogs to me when I look up and see the woman run into the water after two dogs. I stand at the water's edge and wait for her to return from the ocean.

  
"So I hope that all these dogs aren't yours" I state to the woman chuckling.

  
The woman looked up from the water while walking back onto the sand and it was then I noticed the woman's bright blue eyes. Eyes that you only see in movies or in dreams and instantly I'm memorized. I stood there and took in her appearance, she wore blue jean shorts with a white tank top.

  
"Just maybe they are" the woman stated while placing a hand on her hip challenging me to comment, breaking me from my staring.

  
"Well then I guess I should return these three back to you then" I reply coolly while holding the three leashes out towards her.

  
She looks hesitant and then asks," Could you maybe hold those and walk back to my car with me? I really don't want another repeat of a few seconds ago before I make it back to the car" She says while looking at me expectantly.

  
I start laughing and the woman looks to be getting annoyed when finally I manage to calm myself.

  
"I'd be happy to help you out, I wouldn't want the beach patrol to give you a ticket for having your dogs running around wildly" I say still chuckling.

  
The woman starts to smile and says," Funny but Thank you. Just so you know these dogs really aren't all mine. I'm a dog walker and for some reason I thought I could handle walking all six dogs at the same time while their owners go to work. I'm Alex Morgan by the way." she said while extending her hand towards to me.

  
"Tobin Heath" I respond while shaking her hand. As soon as I touch her hand there is a moment where the world seems to stand still as we lock eyes and feel the spark in our hands. Alex immediately starts to blush and I withdraw my hand and start rubbing the back of my neck with it. I nervous habit of mine. I clear my throat and say laughing," Well I'm glad you aren't some crazy dog lady. Wasn't sure if I should run away from you or help you, but I'm glad I chose the later of the two."

  
"Me too, I'm not sure I would have made it out alive if you hadn't helped me" Alex jokes while we start walking back towards her car.

  
We make it back to her car in a short time while talking and laughing about the incident all over again while stealing glances at each other.I help her load all six dogs into her jeep before turning to her and blurting out," Will I see you again tomorrow morning?" Immediately my face gets hot and I'm sure it starts turning red at my realization of my outburst. _Great now she probably thinks I'm some kind of stalker weirdo I think to myself_ as I see Alex's surprised face. Alex collects herself rather quickly and finishes wiping the sand off her legs with her towel. She then smirks while saying," Guess you'll just have to find out for yourself tomorrow Heath". With that she climbs into her jeep, waves her hand towards me, and leaves me standing there shaking my head watching her leave. _God what was that? I think to myself and head towards my car to grab my surfboard._

Alex's POV:

  
_Why did I ever agree to this stupid job, Ali is going to owe me big time._ I think to myself as I get out of my car. As I walk to the door of the house where I'm suppose to pick up the last dog out of six today, I cant help but smile at the memory of how Ali and I met. Ali started her own pet shop just off the beach when she moved to California from DC a couple years ago. It's just like any other pet shop, except she got the brilliant idea to also incorporate a dog walking aspect. So not only do we sell fish, snakes, lizards, and small hamsters; we also walk and dog sit dogs. I met her one day, 2 years ago, while she was walking dogs down the boardwalk and I couldn't help but notice the flustered and exhausted look she had on her face as she struggled with the six dogs on a leash. I offered to help her and she thanked me. We became really good friends afterwards and she gave me a job at her shop.

  
I'm brought out of my reminiscing when the front door of the large house swings open and the owner of the huge great dane that come charges at me knocking me to the ground starts yelling at me.

  
"You were suppose to be here 5 minutes ago!" the young dark haired guy yells at me.

  
"I'm really sorry Servando, but I had a hard time getting Mrs. Duffey's dog to corporate with me this morning." I reply calmly still sitting on the ground with the huge dog licking me.

  
"I don't really care, I'm late now so thank you! I will pick Gregory up at the shop after work today." he says as he makes his way to his car, walking right past me, and gets in to leave.

  
"Well he's certainly charming, Isn't he Gregory?" I say to the dog while rolling my eyes and picking myself up off the ground.

  
I get all the dogs situated into my jeep and start heading back towards the beach. I always take the dogs for a walk on the beach to watch the sunrise, since there aren't many people up that early. We arrive at the beach and immediately the dogs start spazing out, trying to pull me in all different directions. Finally, we manage get onto the beach and I start walking along the waters edge, enjoying the feeling of the cool water and the wet sand underneath my feet. I stop walking and take a second to stare at the sunrising off the water's edge and think about how calm, peaceful, and truly beautiful the world is at that moment. I close my eyes and take a deep breath of the salty ocean when the leash that I have all six dogs tied to gets yanked out of my hand by no other than Gregory the great dane. Immediately I start yelling for the dogs to come back to me, but obviously it's no use. I watch as Mrs. Duffey's yorkie starts running towards a woman sitting in the sand that I hadn't noticed before. I decide to let her run and I go after the two labs who start to make their way farther into the water. I manage to grab the lab and make my way back to the sand while grabbing the little dashhound that stayed at the waters edge barking at me. As soon as I get out if the water I hear a woman chuckling while saying in the most calm and soothing voice I've ever heard," So I hope all these dogs aren't all yours."

  
I look up to see a really tan, athletic woman, with calm honey brown eyes, long brown hair, and a smile stretched across her face holding the leashes of Gregory, Mrs. Duffey's yorkie, and a little bulldog.

  
"Just maybe they are." I reply while placing my hand on my hip, daring her to say something about it.

  
"Well I guess I should return these three back to you then." the woman says while handing me the leashes. I go to grab the leashes when I stop myself and look at the woman and hesitantly ask, " Could you maybe hold those and walk back to my car with me. I really don't want another repeat of a few seconds ago before I make it back to my car."

  
The woman starts laughing at me and I immediately feel myself start to get annoyed with how this morning is turning out. I start to grab the other three leashes from the woman when she finally calms down and says, "I'd be happy to help you out, I wouldn't want the beach patrol to give you a ticket for your dogs running around wildly."  
I couldn't help but to smile with the woman and say," Funny but Thank you. Just so you know these dogs really aren't all mine. I'm a dog walker and for some reason I thought I could handle walking all six dogs at the same time while their owners go to work. I'm Alex Morgan by the way." I say while extending my hand for the tan woman to shake.

  
"Tobin Heath" the woman responds while shaking my hand. As soon as I touch her hand there is a moment where the world seems to stand still as we lock eyes and feel the spark in our hands. I immediately starts to blush and Tobin withdraws her hand and start rubbing the back of her neck with it. _She looks so cute and shy,_ I think to myself as I start to take in Tobin's appearance. She's wearing blue and grey board shorts with a grey tank top and a dark blue snapback. Tobin clears her throat and says laughing," Well I'm glad you aren't some crazy dog lady. Wasn't sure if I should run away from you or help you, but I'm glad I chose the later of the two."

  
"Me too, I'm not sure I would have made it out alive if you hadn't helped me" I joke feeling my face get hotter while we start walking back towards my car.  
We make it back to my car in a short time while talking and laughing about the incident all over again while stealing glances at each other. Tobin helps me load all six dogs into my jeep and I grab a towel from my front seat and start wiping the sand off of my legs acting like I don't notice Tobin starring at me when suddenly I hear Tobin blurt out," Will I see you again tomorrow morning?"

  
Immediately her face starts turning red at her realization of her outburst. I jump a little at the outbursts but collect myself rather quickly and finish wiping the sand off my legs. While smirking," Guess you'll just have to find out for yourself tomorrow Heath". With that I climb into my jeep, wave my hand towards Tobin , and leave her standing there shaking her head watching me leave. _God what was that? I think to myself as I start my way back to Ali's shop._


	2. Outed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so slow. Next couple chapters will start to pick up. Let me know what you think!

Tobin's POV:

  
I sat on my surfboard facing the vast ocean letting myself rock with ease with the water. It's here in the middle of the ocean that I always feel at peace with the world and more importantly with myself. I sit there and start to think about my last year at UNC when I finally became comfortable enough to accept myself and to be open with other people.

  
_Flashback:_

  
I was home for Christmas break my senior year, I had one semester left until I graduated and could go out into the world and do exactly what God had set for me. Which I still wasn't sure what exactly that was. I was sitting in my living room with the fireplace going drinking a cup of hot chocolate and enjoying the lights on our Christmas tree when I got a text from my best friend Ashlyn.

  
 **Ash:P -"Dudddeeeee, did you tell them yet?!?!?!"** it read. I sighed to myself thinking of a good excuse to give her for why I hadn't told my family that I was gay yet.  
_Sorry dude they are our of town, darn. Or even they have the flu don't want them to catch my gayness._ I laughed at how absurd they sounded even in my head. So I settled for...

  
**Me-"No, not yet."**

  
**Ash:p - " Dudeee, what the hell are you waiting for?! You know Christen is going to be pissed when she shows up and you still haven't told your fam yet!!!"**

Christen was my girlfriend that my family had no idea that I had. We met the summer heading into my senior year and everything was great, we clicked instantly and were inseparable. That is up until Thanksgiving break, when I went home with her for break to meet her family. I wasn't fond of her pressuring me into telling my family, I didn't want to disappoint my ever so religious parents. My sister Perry already knew, I slipped and mentioned Christen on night while on the phone with her. Perry was more than accepting, in fact she told me she didn't even care, that I was still her favorite annoying little sister.(Granted I was her only little sister.) While at Christen's I just felt like she wasn't the one. I don't know how I knew but I just knew she wasn't the one, and I felt like I was wasting both of our times trying to make it work. I knew I couldn't end things over the holidays and I felt bad for still faking my feelings even a month later but I kept telling myself just wait till the New Year. So Christen made plans to meet my family during Christmas break without telling me until it was to late. I sighed to myself feeling even worse about lying to Christen.

  
**Me- " Trust me I'm going to tell them! Ash, I don't feel the same about Christen anymore.... I know we've been together for 7 months but she's just not the one for me. I just can't bring myself to break her heart.."**

  
**Ash:P - " Tob, you need to tell her before she goes out to Jersey, you owe her that.. Let me know how it goes...'Man up' Tobin, you know this isn't fair to her. Broken heart or not she deserves to know."**

  
I groan and sigh out loud knowing that Ashlyn is right as usual. Christen deserved to know the truth. I owed her that much after being with her for the last 7 months. Then the door bell rang. I get up slowly not wanting to be bothered as I try to think of the most painless way to tell Christen. I open the door and am greeted by none other than Christen.

  
" Hey babe, I'm so glad to see you!" She exclaims while jumping to hug me. I stumble backwards from the impact.

  
"Tobin honey, whose at the door?" My mom yells from the kitchen.

  
"Uhh just a friend." I reply awkwardly while Christen untangles herself and looks at me with a confused face. " I thought you weren't coming for another two days?"

  
"I decided to surprise you and come early. You told your parents I was coming , right Tobin? Wait, you did tell them about us right?" She questions while shooting daggers at me. I avoid eye contact with her choosing to act interested in the welcome mat outside the door.

  
"You haven't told them?" Christen questions with her face changing from confused to angry in a matter of seconds.

  
"No I haven't." I reply honestly while looking at the ground.

  
"Well what the hell are you waiting for?!" Christen asks loudly causing my mom to enter the hallway from the kitchen.

  
"Oh, Tobin you didn't tell us you were brining a friend home for Christmas." my mother says while glancing between Christen and I.

  
"Hi Mrs. Heath. I'm Christen Press, Tobin's girlfriend for the last 7months." Christen states while looking me directly in the eyes. I stare at her with the look of horror. I turn to my mother to see her face pale and Christen clears her throat.

  
"Well Tobin, mind explaining what is going on to your mother?" Christen questions regaining my attention.

  
"Mom I need to talk to you and dad." I state while walking back into the house to sit at the dinner room table while I wait for my parents and Christen to join me. I sit down at the head of the table and Christen sits to my right and my mom to my left as she yells for my dad to join us at the other end of the table. While we all sit I can't help but start to sweat and feel nothing but fear. I stand up from the table and begin explaining myself.

  
"Mom, dad I'm gay. I say nervously. "This is Christen, we've been dating for the last 7 months but I have realized that she's not the one. I'm still gay, and I plan on finding the right GIRL for me." I say the last part with a little coldness in my voice directed towards Christen for just outing me to my mother.

  
"Wait, what!? Tobin what do you mean I'm not the one?" Christen questions while crying.

  
"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you before you came out. I've known since before Thanksgiving, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you over the holidays." I say finally looking at Christen. I cringe when I see the devastation on her face quickly followed by extreme anger.

  
"Is there someone else Tobin?! Is this why you didn't want to tell your parents about us?" Christen shouts.

  
"What no! Come on Christen be realistic!" I shout back, all while my parents stare between the two of us in utter confusion.

  
"I am being realistic Tobin! You are the one all of the sudden backing out this relationship after everything we have been through! Is this why you wouldn't tell me that you loved me back! I poured my heart out to you and you are just throwing it away. I'm leaving, you have embarrassed me! When you wake up from whatever little fairy tale world your in come find me!" Christen screams at me while walking right back out the door.

  
"Well I'm so sorry you guys have found out this way." I say quietly to my parents.

  
After Christen's outburst and our awkward break up that I wasn't sure Christen totally understood, my parents and I talked about everything. Both my parents told me that they have known since I was 5, but they wanted me to figure it out myself. It ended up being the least stressful Christmas I have had in awhile, finally free to be myself around my family. Even though Christen had outed me out of anger.

  
End Flashback:

  
I'm brought out of my memory when I hear a voice yelling my name from shore.

  
"Tobin!!!!! Get your ass over here!! It's 8:30!!!" I turn to see a tall blonde female with a snapback on, sunglasses, board shorts, a black t-shirt, and flip flops. I smile while paddling back to the shore recognizing the woman immediately.

  
"Ashlyn, dude I'm sorry! I got caught up with the waves." I state while getting out of the ocean, grabbing my surfboard and dragging it to shore with me.

  
"Dude your soo late! You were suppose to open up the shop half an hour ago!" Ashlyn says as she grabs my surfboard and helps carry it back towards my car.

  
"Dude I know! I'm sorry! I got out to the water later than usual! Look I'll make it up to you, I'll close late tonight!" I say trying to get myself out of trouble.

  
"Why were you late getting out into the water? Your always in the water at the same time everyday." She questions.

  
"I was helping this girl wrangle in some dogs that she was walking this morning." I say while blushing and avoiding Ashlyn's eyes while I think back to this morning with Alex.

  
"Must of been some girl by the way your blushing." Ashlyn says teasing while chuckling at my red face.

  
"Shut up!" I groan as we make our way to my car and head towards our surf shop. She is some girl alright, some girl I want to get to know. I think to myself as we get into my car and head back to the surf shop.

Alex's POV:

  
I sit in my jeep in the parking lot behind Ali's pet shop and pull out my phone to text Ali. _There's no way I'm handling all six of these dogs by myself again, especially not after what happened this morning._ I think to myself as I shoot Ali a text.

  
**Me: "Hey I'm in the back mind giving me a hand with the dogs?"**

  
**Ali :) - "Sure be right out!"**

  
As I wait in the parking lot for Ali I can't help but think about my encounter with the tan surfer looking girl named Tobin. She was so helpful, funny, and she sure was easy on the eyes. I mean she turned an embarrassing situtaton into something worth laughing about. I'm brought out of my daze when Ali pounds on my window scarring the life out of me.

  
" Jesus Ali, I think you killed me for a second!" I say as I clutch my chest regaining my composure.

  
"Well you looked deep in thought, so I had to take advantage. Luckily for you I'm so good looking that you couldn't stay dead for long, my looks brought you back." Ali says in between fits of laughter.

  
"Very funny! Now help me get these dogs out the jeep. Let me tell you Ali you owe me big time after what happened to me this morning!" I say trying my hardest not to join her in the laughter.

  
"You can tell me all about it once we get inside. By the way Servando called said you made him late for work today so he wants a discount for the day. That guy is always trying to find a way to get some sort of discount." Ali says unenthused as we manage to get the dogs out of the jeep and into the back of the shop and into the play area where they wait for their owners to pick them up.

  
"Of course he does!" I say while rolling my eyes walking to stand behind the counter while Ali rearranges fish bowls on a shelf.

  
"What is the beef between you two? Weren't you guys together for awhile?" Ali turns to ask me.

  
"First of all we went on like two dates that's it. Second he's just mad because I didn't sleep with him after he took me to some fancy resturant. He acted like I owed him for it. Now he like hates me for turning him down. Not my fault he's a douche bag!" I explain while checking the book to see what time owners will arrive to pick up their dogs, hoping I'll be gone when Servando is suppose to pick up Gregory.

  
"Good never liked him anyways, still don't for the record." Ali stated in her matter of fact tone.

  
"Ugh! I can't believe Servando is scheduled to pick up Gregory at 4:50 tonight, 10 minutes before I'm suppose to leave!" I shriek while sinking in a chair covering my hands with my face.

  
"I'll make a deal with you. If you continue to walk the dogs for the next couple mornings, I'll let you sneak out 15 minutes early today. Just as long as you are not late in the morning again." Ali says as she smirks at me.

  
"Fine, fine I'll do it! You so owe me though! These dogs all together are crazier than Syd!" I say while all to quickly agreeing while thinking of our crazy friend Sydney.

  
"Perfect now tell me what happened this morning"

  
I tell Ali the embarrassing incident that happened this morning and of meeting Tobin, of course leaving out the part where we secretly stole glances at each other on the walk back to my car. Or how I flirted with her before I left her standing in the parking lot shaking her head.

  
" And to think you get a chance to repeat it all over again for the next couple mornings!" Ali reminds me while laughing as she walks into the back to check on the dogs. "Just remember we don't have insurance that covers the dogs drowning so make sure they don't get to far into the water."

  
Silently I groan and busy myself with feeding all the animals in the shop for the next 5 hours. 4:45pm rolls around and I shout to Ali that I'm leaving for the night and that I'll see her in the morning. I walk out the back to walk to my jeep when I see Servando pull into the parking lot and I immediately turn to walk towards the boardwalk. _I guess I'll just walk down the walk for a bit, maybe buy some dinner._ I think as I start heading away from the shop and farther away from Servando.

  
As I'm walking I start to think about all the reasons why it wouldn't have worked with Servando. First, he was a total douche definately not my type. Second, I knew I was gay, I've known since I was in high school. That was something I have also been grateful for, being gay and my parents being totally accepting of it. They knew as soon as I brought home a "friend" as I had called her. Her name was Allie and she definately wasn't jsut a friend at the time. We dated for two years until we graduated high school together where we both were outed by a girl who was jealous because her parents weren't accepting of her and her girlfriend like Allie's and I's were. I remember that day so clearly, almost like it was yesterday. The girl got right up on the stage, grabbed the mic from our principal, and outed us right in front of the whole town of Diamond Bar. After that Allie moved to the East Coast to go to college. I had decided to stay in California and go to Cal for school. We knew for sure that we weren't going to hold eachother back in our next chapter of life so we mutually ended things.

  
I was still going over why I even agreed to go on a date with Servando months ago, when I literally ran right into something, actually someone.I plow right into the person and fall on top of them, hearing a groan from underneath me.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention." I scramble to my feet and start apologizing profusely when I fianlly look down at the someone I knocked to the ground." It's all my fau-.. Tobin?" I stop talking when I recognize the honey brown eyes looking up at me along with a big goofy smile.

  
"Hey Alex, nice to see you again! You know if you really wanted to get my attention you could of just said my name instead of knocking me to the ground!" Tobin says while laughing and sticking her hand out, signaling to me to help her up. I grabbed her hand and instantly I feel the spark that I felt this morning when I first met Tobin. I stand there starring at our hands until I hear Tobin clear her throat. I look up to find her looking at me with an amused smirk on her face.

  
"Must have a hand fetish huh?" She asks while biting her bottom lip, attempting to not smile.

  
"HaHaHa very funny." I say trying not to blush. God she can literally make a joke out of any embarrassing situation! "Anyways, what are you doing on the boardwalk outside of a surf shop?" I ask quickly trying to change the subject from embarrassing myself any more in front of Tobin for the day.

  
"Well the boardwalk is a public area you know." she says while chuckling. " As for why I'm standing outside of a surfshop, that would be because I own it. Well co-own it with my best friend. And as you can see it's about to rain so I thought I better bring in the towel display." She says as she points to a rack of towels positioned just outside the shop.

  
"Wait you own..." I look up to check the name of the shop, so I don't seem too oblivious. "'Chill n' Glide Surf Shop'?"

  
"Uh yh, that would be our shop." Tobin says while smiling. "But I don't sign autographs, so don't ask."

  
"Not even for me?" I ask playfully. What the hell has gotten into you. Stop being so forward your going to scare her off.

  
"Maybe I can make an exception for THE Alex Morgan, dog walking expert!" Tobin manages to get out between her fits of laughter, laughing at her own joke.

  
" You really think your soooo funny. Just for the record that is the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me! I mean if you wouldn't have been there to help I would have been running around the beach chasing after those dogs for hours. Tey secretly hate me." As I stand there with my hands on my hips trying to look angry, Tobin is hunched over laughing away like she just told the greatest joke of all times. God her laugh is adorable, so is her smile. I'm busy still trying to look mad when a little french bulldog comes rolling out of the surfshop on a longboard. Instantly I forget that I'm suppose to be acting mad and I stand there in shock and awe while Tobin looks on like it's an everyday occurrence.

  
"Is that dog really rolling around on a longboard?"

  
"Who Kingston? Yeah Ash and I taught him that a year ago and now that's all he does.We have to make sure to keep the breakables in the shop out of his way, he hasn't mastered steering yet." Tobin says like it's no big deal.

  
I look at Tobin like she has three heads trying understand what she meant by she taught him. Then a shot of jealousy runs through me at the mention of a girl named Ash. Is that Tobin's girlfriend and is this their circus dog? Tobin must of noticed the look on my face as I tried to sort the last 2 minutes out.

  
" Come inside Alex, it's starting to rain. I'll even let you check the place out and I'l introduce you to my partner Ash."

  
 _Partner? Definitely her girlfriend._ I follow Tobin inside the shop feeling a little disappointed in the fact that she has a girlfriend. Immediately I notice the chill demeanor of the place. There's reggae music playing, there's surfboards and wet suits covering the walls, along with longboards. There's a whole display of snapbacks and sunglasses in a corner, along with racks of t-shirts and board shorts in another corner by a changing room. Then behind the counter are shelves with shot glasses, coffe mugs, little surfing and wave nic-nacs resting on them. Hanging on the wall behind the counter are two T.Vs, one with the weather and the other with wave information for the day. The shop is very well put together and I can't help but to smile and admire all the boards on the walls. I'm looking at the surfboards hanging on the wall, when Kingston the bulldog, comes rolling back into the shop and through a doorway to the right of the counter. _God that really is something, Ali would fall in love if she saw that._

  
"Ash come out here, there's someone I want you to meet!" I hear Tobin yell causing me to turn my attention from the surfboards and look at her looking at me with a huge smile on her face.

  
"Dude I was busy doing inventory, since you decided you wanted to be late this morning." States a blonde as she walks out of the doorway Kingston just rolled through. Instantly I straighten myself up and can't help but feel the jealousy run through me again. _The girlfriend. God I can't even help that I'm jealous. She is good looking, but a little too much like Tobin, not the Tobin type. Not that I know what her type is but I definatley wasn't thinking another snapback wearing surfer girl. God Alex,get yourself together! You just met this girl this morning, stop acting like a pyscho._

  
"Alex, this is Ashlyn, my business partner and co- owner of 'Chill n' Glide'. Ash, this is Alex, the girl I helped on the beach this morning." Tobin says calmly gaining my attention while avoiding eye contact with me. I notice Tobin blushing a little from Ashlyn's smirk that she's wearing.

  
"Sup Alex, nice to meet you." Ashlyn says as she smiles at me then turns back to Tobin and continues to smirk.

  
"Hi nice to meet you too." I say while I pretend to not notice Ashlyn giving me the once over then giving a thumbs up to Tobin, causing her to blush even more and literally face palm herself.

  
"So Alex, Tobin tells me you own a lot of dogs?"

  
"Well they aren't mine. I just walk them in the mornings, I work at 'Krieger's Pet Shop' just down the boardwalk."

  
"Ohh yeah! I've been meaning to check that place out for awhile now, just haven't got to it. Bet there is some really cool toys in there for Kingston. Anyways, it was nice meeting you Alex. Sorry but I have to get back to doing inventory since someone was slacking more than usual this morning." Ashlyn says over her shoulder while walking back through the doorway.

  
"Well that wasn't as bad I as I was expecting it to be." Tobin says chuckling. " You for sure escaped the third degree!"

  
"She seems really nice, and you guys make a cute couple Tobin." _Just play it cool, don't act like a crazy jealous girlfriend, you just met Tobin._

  
"Wait, what? Ashlyn and I aren't a couple. She's my best friend that would be really weird."

  
"Ohh my God! I'm sorry I just assumed! Okay I'm going to go now before I embarrass myself anymore today." I start to head out of the shop and immediately stop when I feel a hand grab my arm.

  
"Hold on Lex." Tobin grabs my arm and turns me so that I am facing her. _I don't let anyone call me Lex, Allie was the only one to ever do that. But when Tobin says it, it's comforting._ "You don't have to feel embarrassed around me, I won't judge you." I stare into her honey brown eyes searching for a hint of sarcasm but there is nothing but honesty and calmness. I notice her looking intently right back at me then a few seconds later her eyes dart down to my lips then back up.

  
"Thanks Tobin, I appreciate it." I say while smiling back at her.

  
"Uh yeah no problem. Do you want a ride back to the pet shop? You know since its starting to rain even more." She says as she let's go of my arm and takes a step away from me. _Wait, why did she let go of my arm and why did she step away from me? Does she not feel the same connection as I do?_

  
"No it's ok. I'm going to walk its only a bit down the way, besides I probably smell like dog wouldn't want to stink up your car." I say trying to lighten the mood again.

  
"I was wondering what that smell was, I just assumed it was Kingston." Tobin says while laughing at me and holding her nose.

  
" You know you are lucky I like you." I immediately start blushing realizing what I said. _OMG don't freak out! Maybe she didn't take it that way, maybe she didn't even hear you._

  
" Guess I am pretty luck then." As Tobin says that she starts to close the space in between us again. I feel my heart start to race out of my chest and my breathing becomes labored. _Relax Alex, stay cool_. She just makes it to where I'm standing and starts to reach for my hands when Ashlyn comes back through the doorway.

  
"Yo dude I need your help sometime today!"

  
"Oh uh yeah I'l be right there!" Tobin says as she backs away again and starts rubbing the back of her neck. "So I guess I'l see you around Alex?"

  
"Oh yeah for sure. See you later Tobin!" I say giving her a small wave.

  
"Bye Alex!" I hear as I turn and walk out of the shop and head back to the pet shop to go home. _Well that could have gone better!!_


	3. The Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, poor layout planning on my part. It's just a filler before it starts picking up, hang in there.

Tobin's POV:

"Yo Ash, I'm going to bring in the towel display. The weather report says it's going to start raining soon!" I yell to Ashlyn who is in the back of our shop doing inventory.

Ashlyn and I met in college and instantly connected. We became best friends after she almost drowned when we went surfing together one day after ditching class. Luckily I was with her and was able to pull her out of the water to bring her back to shore where the lifeguards brought her back to life. After that we had become inseparable and decided to open our own surf shop since Ashlyn refused to surf anymore after that day, but still loved the sport and the water so the shop still gave her that connection.

"Dude don't even think about leaving! You said you were going to stay late tonight and close up! I have a date dude!" Ashlyn yells as I head towards the entrance of the shop.

"I'd be doing that poor girl a favor by causing you not to show up. Maybe I'll just step in for you!" I yell back as I start to laugh to myself. As I reach the towel rack I find myself being knocked to the ground with a new weight landing on top of my causing the air to leave my lungs quickly.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention." I hear as I look up and see that the person who knocked me to the ground is none other than Alex. I lay there looking up at her flustered features as she apologizes. _Wow, she is absolutely stunning, even when she's embarrassed._ "It's all my fau..Tobin?" She finally looks down at me and I smile back up at her as I see her face become even more red.

"Hey Alex, nice to see you again! You know if you really wanted to get my attention you could of just said my name instead of knocking me to the ground!" I say while laughing and sticking my hand out, signaling for her to help me up. I grab her hand and instantly I feel the spark that I felt this morning when I first met Alex. I watch Alex as she stares at our connected hands, I clear my throat to get her attention. She looks up and I instantly smirk as she realizes she was starring at out hands. So I decide to have a little fun.

"Must have a hand fetish huh?" I asks while biting my bottom lip, attempting to not smile.

"HaHaHa very funny." Alex says trying not to blush. "Anyways, what are you doing on the boardwalk outside of a surf shop?" She asks quickly trying to change the subject.

"Well the boardwalk is a public area you know." I reply while chuckling. " As for why I'm standing outside of a surf shop, that would be because I own it. Well co-own it with my best friend. And as you can see it's about to rain so I thought I better bring in the towel display." I say as I point to a rack of towels positioned just outside the shop.

"Wait you own..." I see Alex look up to look at the name of the shop, but I pretend to not notice afraid that I'll embarrass her even more. "'Chill n' Glide Surf Shop'?"

"Uh yeah, that would be our shop." I say while smiling. "But I don't sign autographs, so don't ask."

"Not even for me?" Alex ask playfully while smiling back at me.

 _I'd definitely sign an autograph for you. Shoot I'd sign anything for you. God Tobin, get yourself in check! You just met this girl no more than 9hrs ago!_ "Maybe I can make an exception for THE Alex Morgan, dog walking expert!" I manage to get out between fits of laughter, laughing at my own joke.

" You really think your soooo funny. Just for the record that is the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me! I mean if you wouldn't have been there to help I would have been running around the beach chasing after those dogs for hours. They secretly hate me." Alex says as she stands there with her hands on her hips trying to look angry. I can't help but laugh at Alex trying to look angry. _God she looks so cute trying to be all angry. Wonder what her real angry face looks like._ I'm busy laughing at my own joke when I hear Alex gasp. I look up and see Kingston the bulldog rolling out of the surf shop on my longboard.

"Is that dog really rolling around on a longboard?"

"Who Kingston? Yeah Ash and I taught him that a year ago and now that's all he does. We have to make sure to keep the breakables in the shop out of his way, he hasn't mastered steering yet." I reply shrugging my shoulders.

I look at Alex who is looking at me like I have three heads trying understand what I meant by we taught him. Then I notice Alex's facial expressions changing from confused to disappointing to annoyed in a matter of 2 minutes. _Woah that was kind of scary! What the heck just happened? Did I say something to offend her? Hurry change the subject really fast._

" Come inside Alex, it's starting to rain. I'll even let you check the place out and I'll introduce you to my partner Ash."

Alex follows me inside the shop and stops to take in her new surroundings. She stops to admires the surfboards on the wall smiling at herself and slightly swaying to the beat of the music. I can't help but stare at her and smile. _She really is beautiful. I have to get to know her._ My gaze is brought back to reality when Kingston comes rolling back into the shop and through the door leading to the stock room.

"Ash come out here, there's someone I want you to meet!" I yell causing Alex to turn around and look at me. I smile at her as Ash yells back.

"Dude I was busy doing inventory, since you decided you wanted to be late this morning." I roll my eyes at Ashlyn as she appears out of the back room.

"Alex, this is Ashlyn, my business partner and co- owner of 'Chill n' Glide'. Ash, this is Alex, the girl I helped on the beach this morning." I say calmly gaining Alex's attention back from looking at Ashlyn. I look away from Alex to look at Ashlyn dramatically mouthing "Duuuuuddddeeeee" Immediately I feel my face get hot and I'm sure it starts turning red as I avoid eye contact with Alex.

"Sup Alex, nice to meet you." Ashlyn says as she smiles at Alex then turns back to me and continues to smirk.

"Hi nice to meet you too." Alex says while I watch Ashlyn give Alex the once over then giving me a thumbs up. _Omg Alex is going to catch her and think we are some sort of perverts!_ I blush even more and literally face palm myself with internally groaning.

"So Alex, Tobin tells me you own a lot of dogs?"

"Well they aren't mine. I just walk them in the mornings, I work at 'Krieger's Pet Shop' just down the boardwalk." Alex says unfazed.

"Ohh yeah! I've been meaning to check that place out for awhile now, just haven't got to it. Bet there is some really cool toys in there for Kingston. Anyways, it was nice meeting you Alex. Sorry but I have to get back to doing inventory since someone was slacking more than usual this morning." Ashlyn says over her shoulder while walking back through the doorway.

"Well that wasn't as bad I as I was expecting it to be." I say awkwardly chuckling. " You for sure escaped the third degree!"

"She seems really nice, and you guys make a cute couple Tobin." Alex says catching me off guard.

"Wait, what? Ashlyn and I aren't a couple. She's my best friend that would be really weird."

"Ohh my God! I'm sorry I just assumed! Okay I'm going to go now before I embarrass myself anymore today." Alex turns to start heading out the entrance. Before I could stop myself I reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hold on Lex." I say turning Alex to face me. "You don't have to feel embarrassed around me, I won't judge you." Alex just stares into my eyes searching for something and I stare back into hers and see the change from a dark blue storm to a calm relaxing intense blue. I can't stop myself from looking down at her lips then back up to her eyes. _I just want to kiss, you can't kiss her you just met her._

"Thanks Tobin, I appreciate it." Alex says while smiling at me. _Dude get yourself together. You are so going to scare this girl away if you don't cool it. You are acting way to much like Ashlyn right now!_

"Uh yeah no problem. Do you want a ride back to the pet shop? You know since its starting to rain even more." I say as I let go of Alex's arm and take a step back.

"No it's ok. I'm going to walk its only a bit down the way, besides I probably smell like dog wouldn't want to stink up your car."

"I was wondering what that smell was, I just assumed it was Kingston." I reply laughing at Alex while reaching up to pinch my nose.

" You know you are lucky I like you." Alex immediately starts blushing realizing what she said. _Did she just say what I think she said? I like you too Alex!! No you can't say that, just act cool._

" Guess I am pretty luck then." As I say that I start to close the space in between us again. I feel my heart start to beat faster. I notice Alex's breathing becoming labored. _Relax Tobin, she hasn't ran away yet. Stay cool._ I just make it to where Alex is standing and start to reach for her hands when Ashlyn comes back through the doorway.

"Yo dude I need your help sometime today!"

_Are you fucking kidding me! Ooohhh just you wait Ash, pay backs a bitch._

"Oh uh yeah I'll be right there!" I say as I back away again and start rubbing the back of my neck. "So I guess I'll see you around Alex?"

"Oh yeah for sure. See you later Tobin!" Alex says as she turns around giving me a small wave and heads out of the shop.

"Bye Alex!" I yell as I walk towards Ashlyn ready to kill her.

"Did interrupt something?" She asks as I just stalk towards her ready to hurt her. "Well I'm going to get going since you know I have a date." Ashlyn stutters while backing away from me. "Catch you later Tobs!"

 _Ugh! That so should have ended better! Shit dude you didn't even get Alex's number! At least you know where she works. No you can't go there she will think your a creepy stalker! Hopefully she shows up tot he beach tomorrow._ "God what have I gotten myself into" I say to no one in particular as I turn to lock the shop up and head home grabbing Kingston on the way out.


	4. The Surfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and ideas are appreciated.

Alex's POV:

*Beep Beep Beep*

I groan and slowly roll over on my bed towards the sound of the beeping coming from my alarm clock. _Why the hell is my alarm going off at 5:45 in the fucking morning?!_

"I swear to the sweet baby Jesus if you don't shut that damn thing off I'm going to hurt you!" Sydney screams as she comes busting through my bedroom door with a shower cap on her head.

I jump from the sudden yelling. "Syd what the hell, stop yelling! Calm down! You are lucky I let you stay here last night. Why the hell are you wearing a shower cap?" I ask still half asleep as I reach over to my nightstand to hit the snooze button on the alarm.

"Don't ask me questions this early in the morning! I'm going back to bed so you better be quiet while you are getting ready. By the way you need to invest in a new couch it sucks literal ass." Syd says as she walks back out of my room.

"You forgot to shut the door you ass!" I yell as she leaves. I lay on my bed not wanting to get ready to walk the dogs this early. I stare at the ceiling of my bedroom and the events of last night slowly start to come back to me.

Sydney had showed up at my door after I got home from Tobin's shop. Sydney and her long time boyfriend Dom had gotten into a fight about Syd's devil chihuahua dog Boss. Apparently Boss ate some of Dom's shoes and Dom told her that it was either him or the dog. Obviously Syd chose Boss and they both made their way to my house late last night. They have been fighting over Boss for the last year, but they always get over it. I knew she'd be back at their apartment by the time I got back home from work tonight, so I let her stay.

I met Sydney at the pet shop one day, she was searching for the perfect coat for her dog. She had been dramatically running around the shop waving her arms around trying to get my attention, just to get my opinion on a coat. As she was running around the shop in a frenzy, with me trailing behind her, she let her dog wander around and he ended up finding his way over to the fish tank display and somehow managed to end up in a tank. Ali was not happy to say the least and made Sydney help work around the shop for the week as payback. In that week the three of us became really close friends, even though Syd decided she wanted no part of working at the shop.

*Beep Beep Beep*

The alarm goes off again signaling I have been starring at the ceiling for the last 15minutes.

"Alex I swear to God! Turn that damn thing off and get to work!" I hear Sydney scream from her make shift bed on my couch.

I groan and turn off the alarm while getting up to get myself moving. I leave my house a little after 6:15 knowing that I only had 15 minutes to get all the dogs picked up. _Ali is so going to kill me for being late again!_

I managed to make record time and picked up all the dogs by 7 and only breaking a few driving laws along the way. I parked my jeep and looked at the clock, 7:15 not bad. _Hope I see Tobin here today._ I make my way down to the beach with all six dogs praying that they don't go crazy today. I walk down to the water's edge and look out at the ocean to see a lone surfer out enjoying the calm waves. I walk back to the sand and sit down watching the surfer as the dogs try to get me to stand back up to walk them around some more. I notice that the surfer is extremely flawless out on the waves, almost like the surfer is apart of the wave itself. I watched as the surfer rode a wave back into shore and noticed that the surfer was a female. The woman was short with long brown hair. _Is that Tobin?_ I stare at the woman trying to get a good look at her not even noticing that the woman was starring back at me.

"You know if your going to stare you should make sure you don't get caught. I mean I know I'm good looking." The woman says as she walks towards where I am sitting on the sand.

" I uh, sorry." Was all I managed to get out. As the woman got closer I noticed her green eyes and a face covered in freckles.

I hear the woman clear her throat as she says while chuckling, "You are starring again."

"I'm really sorry!" avoiding eye contact.

"Relax I'm just messing with you, don't have a panic attack. So uh are all these dogs yours or did you just dognap them?" The surfer woman asked.

"What? Oh the dogs, no they are not all mine. I'm a dog walker at 'Krieger's Petshop'." I say as I look at the dogs laying in the sand.

"Huh never hear of it. I think you are just a dognapper and don't want me to turn you in."

"Come on if I was a dog thief would I really be sitting on the beach with my hostages?" I say raising my eyebrows at the woman to question her.

"Who knows I'm not a dognapper like you!" The woman says while stepping closer to give me the stink eye.

"Would you quit calling me that! Someone is going to hear you and think it's true!"

"Well it is isn't it!?" The woman says as she stands with her hands on her hips challenging me to say otherwise.

"Alright well I'm going to leave now and you know go back to work, with the dogs." I say as I stand up to leave.

"Man you really are uptight aren't you? I'm just joking with you. Kelley O'Hara." The woman says as she extends her hand to me. I take a moment to size the shorter woman up not sure if I should shake her hand or not.

"Relax, I don't bite. At least not when I first meet people" Kelley smiles.

_This woman is crazy! I need to get out of here quickly before she does something crazy. Maybe she escaped from the mental hospital!_

 "Uh, Alex Morgan." I reply as I hesitantly shake the woman's hand.

"Even your name makes you sound like a dognapper."

"What, that doesn't even make sense. It's an average name that I'm sure many people have."

"Oh so you know more dognappers?"

"What is with you and thinking people are dognappers?"

"Not people, just you!" Kelley specifies.

"Well I think you are a little bit crazy."

"Yeah, yeah whatever I get that a lot. Anyways I got to go. Gotta meet some friends at the surf shop. Try not to stare at me as I leave or I will for sure start screaming that your a dognapper." The woman named Kelley says as she turns to leave picking up her surf board. "Nice meeting you Alex!" She yells over her shoulder laughing.

 _That woman is literally crazy! Wait she must be talking about Tobin's shop_. I watch the woman leave wondering what the heck just happened, who she thought she was calling me a dog thief, and if I should find a way to warn Tobin of this crazy surfer lady. I look at my watch and see that I need to be back at the shop in the next 15 minutes. _So much for warning Tobin_. I round the dogs up and head back to my jeep. As I get closer to my jeep I notice a piece of paper placed under my windshield wiper. _OMG what if that Kelley woman found out what I drive?! She's probably planning to kidnap me!_ I grab the paper that is folded with my name on the front. I look around to see if anyone was watching me, hoping to catch whoever left it. I load the dogs into my car and then open the note.

Lex,

Sad I missed you this morning, Ash would kill me if I was late two days in a row. I hope you don't think it's weird or stalkerish that I left a note on your car. I mean I guess it does seem that way. Oh great now you probably think I'm a stalker, which I'm totally not by the way. But uh anyways maybe if you have time later this afternoon we could get some lunch? Just meet me down at the shop if your interested. Hope to see you later!

-T

I smile at the note realizing Tobin was the one who wrote it and not the crazy Kelley woman. At least I'm pretty sure it was Tobin considering she's the only person who has called me Lex since Allie and the only person I know who has a shop on the boardwalk other than Ali. _I'll have to find a way to talk Ali into letting me leave for a lunch break_. I get back to the shop and immediately start helping Ali with anything and everything just so she will let me leave early.

"Why are you following me around and doing everything I start to do?" Ali questions me as she watches me mop the floors.

"Huh, oh well I was kind of hoping to get on your good side today so I could go on a lunch break today." I say not looking up at her.

"Why do you want to go on a lunch break, you never do?"

"Well Tobin invited me to lunch." I respond knowing that I caught Ali's attention.

"And where exactly do you two plan on going?"

"Ok mom! I didn't know I had to tell you everything." I say laughing finally looking up at Ali.

"Haha funny. As long as you promise to be back on time."

"Come on when am I not on time?" I joke as I gather my things to leave to meet Tobin.

"Um like everyday of your life Alex!" Ali yells at me as I leave the shop.

I start walking down the board walk to Tobin's shop. The closer I get the more nervous and excited I start to feel. I walk down the walk trying to calm my nerves while looking at all the shops as I pass. I make it to 'Chill n' Glide' surf shop in no time at all it seems. I stand outside the shop to calm my nerves when laughing breaks my concentration.

"You called her a what?" I make out as Tobin's voice.

"A dognapper!" I hear as a reply I walk into the shop to see the woman named Kelley sitting on the counter eating a banana with Tobin standing behind it laughing.

"Uh hey Tobin." I say clearing my throat to gain her attention.

"Alex! Dude so glad you came over!" Tobin says as she walks over to me. Standing so our shoulders are brushing against each other. "This is my friend Kelley." She says as she points to Kelley who smiles back with a mouth full of banana.

"Oh Tobin you know we already met. Though I don't approve of you hanging around a dognapper. I mean for crying out loud she could be plotting to steal Kingston!" Kelley says as she jumps off the counter and makes her way over to where Tobin and I are standing. Smirking as she glances between the two of us, causing me to blush.

"Not a dognapper." I correct while glaring at Kelley.

"Kelley I already told you she works at 'Krieger's Petshop', just like she told you."

"Yeah well I'll believe it when I see it." Kelley replies as she goes to stand right next to Tobin and taking a dramatic bite into her banana.

"Don't you have anything better to do other than standing here chewing your banana in my ear?" Tobin counters as she steps away from Kelley and even closer to me.

" Wow you just met this girl and you are already choosing the dognapper over me. Rude Tobin, real rude" Kelley says as she dramatically grabs her chest to pretend to be offended.

"Come on you know I'm joking. Why don't you go find Ash in the back and tell her I'll be gone for a bit?" Tobin suggests.

"And what exactly is in it for me?" Kelley questions narrowing her eyes at Tobin.

"I'll bring you back food." "Deal! See you later Tobs, bye dognapper Alex!" Kelley yells as she skips into the back to find Ashlyn, tossing her banana peel in the trash.

"Sorry about her, she just likes to be dramatic and get people worked up." Tobin says as she turns to look at me.

"Don't worry about it. I think I can handle her." I say as I notice how close we are standing to each other.

"Good, just don't let me forget to get her food! Otherwise I'll have some serious hell to pay. Well let's get going. Ash is going to kill me if I'm gone for too long." Tobin says as she grabs my hand to lead the way out of the shop.

_Yeah well you are going to kill me if you keep all this contact up._


	5. The Surfer p2

Tobin POV:

I feel myself stir awake and immediately I feel a new weight on my chest. I open my eyes only to be greeted by two feet right in my face. I swat the feet out of my face, push the body next to me off the bed, and hear a thud as the body connects with the floor.

"What the hell!? Whose there?" Kelley says as she peers over the edge of the bed, looking all around the room, sleep still present on her face.

"Dude, you had your nasty ass feet in my face!" I exclaim as I roll out of bed.

"Excuse you but these are the feet of a godess!" Kelley replies as she dramatically lifts a foot onto the bed to be admired while wiggling her toes.

"Maybe the godess of stink feet!" I shoot back.

"Tobin its ok to be jealous, not everyone is as blessed as me!" Kelley smiles back at me while sitting on my bed.

"And with that smart remark I'm going to go load up the surfboards." I say as I wave Kelley off.

"Fine, continue to act like your not in the presense of a godess! Just wait and see what happens, KARMA, that's what!" Kelley yells after me as I walk out of my bedroom.

I laugh to myself as I walk out into the garage to grab our surfboards thinking about how Kelley just showed up at my house last night, like she does just about every night. Kelley and I have been friends since the 7th grade. She moved from Georgia to New Jersey after her dad got a new job in town. Instantly the two of us clicked, became inseparable, and became known as Basking Ridge's "two class clowns". The two of us constantly where playing pranks on anyone we deemed an easy target. But our bond was deeper than that, she was the first person I ever told that I was gay and she never let it affect our friendship. I remember showing up to her house crying, telling her my darkest secret and she just laughed at me telling me it wasn't a big deal while we ate ice cream in her bed. I had alreay known Kelley was gay after the first wek of meeting her, and that's when I instantly knew we were going to be good friends. In high school Kelley pushed me to concentrate and put all my effort into to school, while I helped keep Kelley grounded and showed her that school wasn't always everything. After high school I went to my dream college, UNC, and Kelley went to her's Stanford. After college Kelley stayed in Cali and I joined her after graduation. Now with the two of us living in Diamond Bar we spend most out free time together, when we aren't at the shop driving Ashlyn nuts. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear Kelley come running into the garage.

"Dude we have to hurry or we are going to miss the sunrise!" Kelley reminds me as she quickly jumps into the passenger side of the car, leaning over the center consule honking the horn to hurry me along.

I jump into the driver seat and turn to Kelley saying,"Come on 'godess' we have waves to catch!"

We arrive at the beach just in time to get out into the water and see the sunrise. It's been a routine of ours since we've moved out here. Get up early, go to the beach, and watch the sunrise. We ride waves for a solid hour before we head to shore to take a breather.

"Kell I have to go, I was late opening the shop yesterday and I can't be late again or else Ash will kill me." I say as I see the time on my phone says 7.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You are just mad that my godess feet are showing you up out ther today!"

"I'm going to break those feet if you keep it up!" I say as I grab my board and turn to leave. " I'll meet you at the shop later!" I yell over my shoulder.

As I walk to the car to load my board back up I see Alex walking out of the parking lot with six dogs in tow. Immediately my heart starts racing and I get nervous. _Why are you acting so nervous? You are Tobin Frickin Heath, you have the Heath Charm!_ I want to stay and talk with Alex but I know that if I do I'll be late. _Ugh, Ash you so owe me!!_ I stay and watch Alex walk around the beach for a bit until I see her notice kelley out on the water. _Kelley you would pick today to tear waves up_. I look down at my phone and panic a bit when I see it says 7:30. _Shit!_ I quickly grab a piece of paper out of my car and scribble Alex a note.

Lex,

Sad I missed you this morning, Ash would kill me if I was late two days in a row. I hope you don't think it's weird or stalkerish that I left a note on your car. I mean I guess it does seem that way. Oh great now you probably think I'm a stalker, which I'm totally not by the way. But uh anyways maybe if you have time later this afternoon we could get some lunch? Just meet me down at the shop if your interested. Hope to see you later!

-T

I reread the note to myself and think _God she really is going to think I'm a stalker! Definitely no Heath charm in this note._ I quickly stick the note on her car and head for the shop hoping Ash isn't already there. I managed to make it to the shop before Ashlyn and decided to start doing some inventory to make up for my late opening yesterday. I hear Ashlyn walk into the back room a little after 8.

"Dude you are late." I say sarcastically not moving from my task at hand.

"Shhh, not so loud! I have a killer headache."

"Ohhh, someone had a rough night!" I say turning around to look at Ashlyn. I see her with a snapback, boardshorts, a Hurley tshirt, and a pair of sunglasses.

"You would not believe it." She says while walking back out to the front while I follow her.

"Sooooo tell me about this date of yours."

"Let's not and say we did. She was really fun but definitely won't be seeing her again." Ash says as she lays her head on the counter.

Ashlyn has the reputation of going out with girls and then not making an effort to contact them again afterwards. To say that we had a couple of angry women show up to the shop after their date night with Ashlyn was an understatement, it was almost an everyday occurrence.

"Do you ever plan on seeing any girl again?"

"I'm young and free sooo no, not now." Ashlyn mumbles.

"On that note I'm going to get some work done and maybe you should go get some coffee." I know it's a lost cause to try to reason with Ashlyn, especially when she's hung over.

"Yeah. yeah. I'll be back in a bit Tob, I'm going to run down to Cheney's."

I chuckle to myself thinking of all the different girls has gone on dates with. There was only one girl that we all thought for sure she'd end up with, but that girl broke Ashlyn's heart. After Ashlyn's heartbreak she swore she'd never fall again, and she's been true to her word since. She just uses the women she dates to fill a void that she refuses to acknowledge. I heard Ashlyn walk back into the shop 30 minutes later with the smell of coffee and bagels filling the air.

"Tobs I got you breakfast!"

"Dude, you are a life saver, I was starving! Kelley didn't give me a chance to eat this morning. How is Lauren?"

"Lauren's good, she said you better come visit her soon. Speaking of Kelley here comes the squirrel now." Ashlyn says before I can say that I will, Kelley comes barging through the shop.

"Sup Bitches!! Ohhh I see you peseants got me some food." Kelley yells as she races over to the counter to steal my breakfast.

"Kell that was mine!" I whine as Kelley jumps up onto the counter shoving half of my bagel into her mouth.

"Dude that's so gross." Ash laughs.

"Yeah well what can I say! I'm hungry!" Kelley says with her mouth full of food.

"Ew dude come on!" I say walking behind the counter to turn the weather report on.

"Kelley if you are going to hang out at the shop today you are going to be put to work." Ashlyn says while pushing Kelley off of the counter and cleaning up her crumb mess.

"Oh come on Ash! I just wanted to chill with you guys today." Kelley whines, looking at me for sympathy.

"Sorry Kell we have work to do. Besides we both know what happened last time I let you hang out at the shop." Ash says.

"Fine, I'll be back around lunch time! Guess I'll just wander the boadwalk and try to keep myself out of trouble. Or better yet, I'm going to see if I can find that hot beach patrol cop I saw last week." Kelley winks as she walks out of the shop.

"God she's still drooling after that cop?" Ash questions after Kelley walks out.

"You know how she is Ash, she just likes the thrill. She thinks miss and I quote,' tall, hot, and intimidating' is just the challenge for her." I say laughing.

"You know it really doesn't surprise me." Ash says. "Come on Tobs let's get our odering done for the day."

Ash and I work for the next couple hours getting our new product ordering done for the upcoming festival. Every summer in Diamond Bar there is a Burning of the Boat festival where you can throw anything you don't want to remember from that year into the boat to be burned. With the festival comes a lot of tourists and that means plenty of business for the surf shop, especially since a lot of surfers come into town.

"So are you going to ask Alex to go to the festival with you this year?" Ash asks suddenly.

"Come on, I just met the girl yesterday." I reply back while sitting at the counter flipping through a surf magazine.

"Just met who?" Kelley yells as she comes skipping into the shop.

"This girl that Tobin is so smitten over." Ash responds with a smug face.

"Aww our little Toby has a crush." Kelley cooes as she jumps up onto the counter grabbing a banana out of her bag.

"Speaking of crushes, how did the search for officer Solo go?" I ask trying to detour the subject from me.

"No luck today but there is always tomorrow." Kelley says glancing over at my magazine. "So what is this girl's name?"

"Alex!" Ashlyn yells from the front of the shop before I could react.

"Funny, I met an Alex this morning on the beach. This lady had a ton of dogs with her and she was totally checking me out." Kelley says looking at me.

 _Maybe Alex isn't interested in me after all._ My heart sinks a little at Kelley's remark but then I look up at her to see her smiling and smirking.

"Dude Tobs I was totally joking. Well not about meeting an Alex or the fact that she has a lot of dogs, but she toatlly wasn't checking me out. In fact it looked like she was looking for someone else."

 _Alex was looking for me?_ My sunken heart automatically rises back up at Kelley's comment.

"Tell me about this Alex you met." I say since I want to hear how Kelley and Alex's encounter went. The woman that Kelley describes fit Alex to a T. She's in the middle of telling me about her encounter with Alex when I hear a raspy voice that is starting to become my favorite sound.

"Uh hey Tobin." Alex says clearing her throat to gain my attention. I look around Kelley on the counter to see Alex standing nervously at the front of the shop.

"Alex! Dude so glad you came over!" I say as I walk over to Alex, standing so our shoulders are brushing against each other."This is my friend Kelley." I say pointing to Kelley who smiles back with a mouth full of banana.

"Oh Tobin you know we already met. Though I don't approve of you hanging around a dognapper. I mean for crying out loud she could be plotting to steal Kingston!" Kelley says as she jumps off the counter and makes her way over to where Alex and I are standing. Smirking as she glances between the two of us, causing Alex to blush. _God she realy is so cute_.

"Not a dognapper." Alex corrects while glarring at Kelley.

"Kelley I already told you she works at 'Krieger's Petshop', just like she told you."

"Yeah well I'll believe it when I see it." Kelley replys as she goes to stand right next to me and taking a dramatic bite into her banana.

"Don't you have anything better to do other than standing here chewing your banana in my ear?" I say as I step away from Kelley and even closer to Alex.

" Wow you just met this girl and you are already choosing the dognapper over me. Rude Tobin, real rude" Kelley says as she dramtically grabs her chest to pretend to be offended.

"Come on you know I'm joking. Why don't you go find Ash in the back and tell her I'll be gone for a bit?" I suggest.

"And what exactly is in it for me?" Kelley questions narrowing her eyes at me.

"I'll bring you back food."

"Deal! See you later Tobs, bye dognapper Alex!" Kelley yells as she skips into the back to find Ashlyn, tossing her banana peel in the trash.

"Sorry about her, she just likes to be dramatic and get people worked up." I say as I turn to look at Alex smiling at me.

 "Don't worry about it. I think I can handle her." Alex says.

"Good. Well let's get going. Ash is going to kill me if I'm gone for too long." I say as I grabs Alex's hand to lead the way out of the shop.

_This woman is going to be the death of me._


	6. Lunch Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Tobin POV:

I walk out of the surf shop into the hot summer sun, holding Alex's hand unsure if I should let go or hang on. _Just hold her hand until she pulls away._ I take a deep breath and glance over at Alex to see her looking at our intertwined hands.

"So have you ever been to 'Cheney's Cafe'?" I ask Alex as we walk down the boardwalk.

"Um I think I've been there once, they serve coffee right?" She replies looking up at me from our hands.

"She serves just about everything and it's delicious! Hey Alex I just want to say thanks for coming to lunch with me. I wasn't sure if you'd come or not." I say shyly looking at Alex.

"I'm just glad that it was you who left that note and not someone else. Me showing up at the shop expecting lunch would have been a little bit awkward if it wasn't you." Alex says laughing.

"I totally second that." I agree while laughing with Alex.

We walk down the boardwalk to Cheney's and walk in taking in the smell of all the foods and of the people sitting enjoying their food. 'Cheney's Cafe' is a small restaurant/bakery/bar/anything else you want to call it, it serves literally everything.

"I just want you to know I didn't ask for anything that happens in the next 5 minutes." I say turning to Alex to see a confused look spread across her face.

"What, I don't understand!?"

"Tobin Fricking Heath! Where they hell have you been!" Comes a voice from a tall curly haired woman standing behind the register in the corner by the bar.

"And that would be Lauren Cheney, the owner of 'Cheney's Cafe'." I say wincing looking at Alex. " Cheney! It's nice to see you too!" I yell back walking from beside Alex to hug Lauren.

"Yeah well you better come up with a good excuse as to why you haven't came to see me in the last two days." She says as she stands with her hand on her hips.

"Oh come on Cheney, you know Kelley has been keeping me busy the last few days." I smile while hugging Lauren. We pull away from each other and I see Lauren look over to Alex with a questioning look. " Lauren this is Alex, Alex this is my friend Lauren Cheney but you can call her Cheney." I say walking back over to Alex with Lauren following behind me.

"Hi Alex, nice to meet you. You know if she is holding you hostage you can totally tell me and I'll help you escape." Lauren whispers to Alex but loud enough to make sure I hear.

"Funny Cheney!"

"It's ok Lauren, Tobin invited me to lunch." Alex states while chuckling look between Cheney and I.

"See Cheney she wanted to come, now if you will excuse us we have a lunch date to get to." I say over my shoulder grabbing Alex's hand to lead her to a booth in the corner of the cafe.

I pick a booth in the corner that not many people are sitting by. I sit down across from Alex and watch her as she takes in her surroundings. _She is totally beautiful_. I watch as her eyes scan the many pictures that Cheney has placed on the walls of her friends and family. I notice her eyes linger bit longer on a picture of Cheney, Kelley, Ash, and myself in the front of the Surf Shop cutting the opening ribbon. I'm interrupted from admiring Alex when she notices me starring at her from over my menu when her intense blue eyes meet mine. My voice and courage seems to catch in my throat just from her stare that catches me off guard. She starts laughing and her face turns red as she turns to look at her menu.

"Well I hate to interrupt your little school girl giggling, but I was sent to take your orders." A clearly annoyed teenage girl says as she smacks her gum twirling her hair in her free hand.

"Lex do you know what you want to eat?"

"What would you recommend?"

"We will take the house special for two." I say looking at the teenager while handing her our menus.

"So Tobin, tell me how you met Lauren." Alex suggests drawing my attention from watching the annoyed girl almost knock over a customer back to her. I smile as I tell the story of how I met Lauren to Alex.

"Well it all started 4 years ago after I graduated form UNC."

"Hold on stop right there. Clearly this is not going to work if you went to UNC." Alex interrupts me while laughing.

"Come on UNC is the best! Where did you go?"

"No, no, no. Finish your story, I really want to know." Alex says as she rests her elbows on the table placing her chin on her hands and leaning closer towards me.

"Anyways, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." I chuckle as I watch Alex stick her tongue out at me. " We met 4 years ago when I moved here after graduation. I was riding along the boardwalk on my longboard and I may or may not have accidentally ran into Cheney knocking her to the ground. To say she was not happy with me was an understatement. So I basically followed her around for the day trying to make it up to her anyway possible."

"Wait, so you just stalked her all day? I'm starting to think that maybe you are a legitimate stalker after all."

"Easy! I felt bad and wanted to make it up to her. I mean I just moved here and I didn't want someone hating me already! But anyways after I followed her around all day begging for forgiveness, she finally accepted my apology and she let me hang around the cafe for a bit. Once I figured out that she could cook and bake, all bets were off! She was going to be stuck with me whether she liked it our not." I say laughing and watching Alex as she intently watches me.

"Tobin I know for a fact you aren't telling this poor girl lies." Cheney says as she walks over with our food.

"Know would I ever do something like that?"

" No, but that doesn't mean you wouldn't exaggerate the story a little bit."

"I'm hurt Cheney, really." I say as I look over to Alex who is clearly enjoying her food.

"Well at least it looks like you picked someone who also enjoys my cooking." Cheney laughs.

"Wow Lauren this is really good!" Alex says through a mouth full of food.

"Your welcome, now you two enjoy. I have a young girl who thinks she needs to fit the stereotype of teen angst." Cheney says as she walks towards the young waitress who took our order.

"So now that I've told you how Lauren and I met, why don't you tell me where you went to college?"

"I went to Cal. I mean other than that I've lived in Diamond Bar my whole life." Alex says as she looks at me from her food for the first time since it's arrived.

"She really is a great cook isn't she?" I say laughing while watching Alex. "Just so you know though UNC is so better than Cal."

"Yeah I'd beg to differ." Before I can say anything back Alex's phone starts ringing. She looks down at her phone and sighs heavily.

"Shit it's Ali. I'm sorry Tobin but I have to get back to the shop. I promised Ali I'd be back on time and obviously I lost track of the time." Alex says as she starts to collect her things and grabbing money to pay for her meal out of her purse. My heart sinks a little at how fast our time together has passed. _A lunch together is not nearly enough time that I wish I had with you._

"It's no problem Alex, I need to get back as well. But you are definitely not paying though. I invited you to lunch so I'm paying."

"Thanks Tobin I really appreciate it. I'll pay for the next date I promise." Alex stops moving and her face turns a deep red realizing what she just said. _So there's going to be a next time and she said it's a date!_ " Hey uh I mean it's not a date, if you don't want it to be." She stutters avoiding eye contact with me.

"Lex, it is totally a date. I mean I like you and I hope to see you again if that's ok with you, like maybe tomorrow?" I say reaching for her arm to stop her from running away from me. _Relax Tobin, if she says no it's no big deal._ "

Yeah I'd really like that." Alex smiles as me. "Thanks again Tobin, I'll see you tomorrow!" Alex says as she hugs me and turns to leave.

I sit back down at the booth to take in our exchange. _So it was a date and there is going to be another one tomorrow and there's also a possibility that Alex likes me as well._ I'm still sitting in the booth when Cheney walks back over me sit across from me.

"You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah, I think so." I sigh slouching back into the booth looking over to Cheney.

"Just promise me you'll be careful Tobin. I don't want to see you get hurt." Cheney says as she reaches over to grab my hand.

"I know Cheney neither do I. But listen I need to get back to the shop before Ash kills me for being late." I reply quickly avoiding Cheney's remark.

"Alright, just remember be careful and don't be a stranger." Cheney says as she hugs me before I leave.

I leave the cafe and make way back to the shop thinking about my afternoon with Alex and looking forward to our date tomorrow. I knew exactly what Cheney meant by her not wanting to see me get hurt but I also didn't want to talk about it again, especially not after my great afternoon with Alex. _Just don't fall too fast Tobin._


	7. Lunch Date p2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, What????

Alex's POV:

I walk out of the surf shop into the hot summer sun, with Tobin's cool soft hand holding mine. _Holy crap we are really holding hands._ I hear Tobin take a deep breath as I stare at our intertwined hands. I notice how the sun makes her tanned skin looks even tanner against my skin.

"So have you ever been to 'Cheney's Cafe'?" I hear Tobin ask we walk down the boardwalk.

"Um I think I've been there once, they serve coffee right?" I reply looking up at Tobin from our hands.

"She serves just about everything and it's delicious! Hey Alex I just want to say thanks for coming to lunch with me. I wasn't sure if you'd come or not." Tobin says shyly looking at me. _She looks so cute when she gets shy._

"I'm just glad that it was you who left that note and not someone else. Me showing up at the shop expecting lunch would have been a little bit awkward if it wasn't you." I smile laughing.

"I totally second that." Tobin agrees while laughing with me. _Her laugh is so contagious_.

We walk down the boardwalk to Cheney's and walk in taking in the smell of all the foods and of the people sitting enjoying their food. 'Cheney's Cafe' is a small restaurant/bakery/bar/anything else you want to call it, it serves literally everything.

"I just want you to know I didn't ask for anything that happens in the next 5 minutes." Tobin says as soon as we walk in. She looks at me and I just look back at her totally confused.

"What, I don't understand!?" I say trying to get Tobin to explain.

"Tobin Fricking Heath! Where they hell have you been!" Comes a voice from a tall curly haired woman standing behind the register in the corner by the bar.

"And that would be Lauren Cheney, the owner of 'Cheney's Cafe'." Tobin says while wincing looking at me. " Cheney! It's nice to see you too!" She yells back walking from beside me to hug the curly haired woman.

"Yeah well you better come up with a good excuse as to why you haven't came to see me in the last two days." She says as she stands with her hand on her hips as Tobin rounds the counter.

"Oh come on Cheney, you know Kelley has been keeping me busy the last few days." Tobin says flashing a smile while hugging Lauren. They pull away from each other and Lauren looks over to me with a questioning look. Immediately I get the protective older sister vibe coming off of Lauren as she continues to look at me waiting for Tobin to introduce us." Lauren this is Alex, Alex this is my friend Lauren Cheney but you can call her Cheney." Tobin says to me as she walks back over to me with Lauren following behind her.

"Hi Alex, nice to meet you. You know if she is holding you hostage you can totally tell me and I'll help you escape." Lauren whispers to me but loud enough to make sure Tobin hears.

"Funny Cheney!"

"It's ok Lauren, Tobin invited me to lunch." I whisper back while chuckling look between Cheney and Tobin. I feel comfortable with the two as they banter back and forth. _Tobin looks so calm and at peace when she's with Lauren._

"See Cheney she wanted to come, now if you will excuse us we have a lunch date to get to." Tobin says over her shoulder grabbing my hand again to lead us to a booth in the corner of the cafe. _Date!?_ My heart starts to race at Tobin's comment. I can't help but to feel like a excited teenage girl. Tobin picks a booth in the corner that not many people are sitting by. She sits down across from me and I start to take in the cafe. I notice the walls covered in photos of Lauren with her family and friends. I stop scanning the photos when I see one that catches my eye. It's a photo behind the register that Lauren, Kelley, Ashlyn, and Tobin are in. In the photo Tobin and Ashlyn are cutting a ribbon in front of the surf shop with huge smiles plastered on both of their faces. In the background is Lauren and Kelley standing with just as giant of smiles on their faces clapping their hands. _Tobin is totally beautiful. It's almost like seeing a big family photo_ , I smile as I look at it. I look back to Tobin to ask her about the photo only to be met with soft honey brown eyes already starring into mine from over her menu. I notice a look of panic flash across her face as we lock eyes, clearly she wasn't expecting me to catch her staring at me. I can't help but to start laughing and feel my face turn red as I turn to look at my menu.

"Well I hate to interrupt your little school girl giggling, but I was sent to take your orders." A clearly annoyed teenage girl says as she smacks her gum twirling her hair in her free hand. _Saved by the bell._

"Lex do you know what you want to eat?"

"What would you recommend?" I ask Tobin looking over at her to see her smile as she responds to the waitress.

"We will take the house special for two." Tobin says looking at the teenager while handing her our menus.

"So Tobin, tell me how you met Lauren." I suggest drawing Tobin's attention away from watching the annoyed girl almost knock over a customer back to her. Tobin smiles at me as she starts to tell the story of how the two friends met.

"Well it all started 4 years ago after I graduated form UNC."

"Hold on stop right there. Clearly this is not going to work if you went to UNC." I interrupt me while laughing.

"Come on UNC is the best! Where did you go?"

"No, no, no. Finish your story, I really want to know." I encourage as I rest my elbows on the table placing my chin on my hands and leaning closer towards Tobin to show that I really want to know the story.

"Anyways, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Tobin chuckles as I stick my tongue out at her in response. " We met 4 years ago when I moved here after graduation. I was riding along the boardwalk on my longboard and I may or may not have accidentally ran into Cheney knocking her to the ground. To say she was not happy with me was an understatement. So I basically followed her around for the day trying to make it up to her anyway possible."

"Wait, so you just stalked her all day? I'm starting to think that maybe you are a legitimate stalker after all." I interrupt again.

"Easy! I felt bad and wanted to make it up to her. I mean I just moved here and I didn't want someone hating me already! But anyways after I followed her around all day begging for forgiveness, she finally accepted my apology and she let me hang around the cafe for a bit. Once I figured out that she could cook and bake, all bets were off! She was going to be stuck with me whether she liked it our not." Tobin replies laughing and watching me as I intently watch her.

"Tobin I know for a fact you aren't telling this poor girl lies." Cheney says as she walks over with our food.

"Now would I ever do something like that?" I hear Tobin say.

" No, but that doesn't mean you wouldn't exaggerate the story a little bit."

"I'm hurt Cheney, really." Tobin counters as she look over to see me already enjoying my food.

"Well at least it looks like you picked someone who also enjoys my cooking." Cheney laughs.

"Wow Lauren this is really good!" I say embarrassingly through a mouth full of food. _Real attractive Morgan._

"Your welcome, now you two enjoy. I have a young girl who thinks she needs to fit the stereotype of teen angst." Cheney says as she walks towards the young waitress who took our order. _Yeah she clearly looks like she doesn't want to be working here._

"So now that I've told you how Lauren and I met, why don't you tell me where you went to college?"

"I went to Cal. I mean other than that I've lived in Diamond Bar my whole life." I reply casually as I look at Tobin from my food for the first time since it's arrived.

"She really is a great cook isn't she?" Tobin laughs while watching me. "Just so you know though UNC is so better than Cal."

"Yeah I'd beg to differ." Before Tobin can say anything back my phone starts ringing. I look down at my phone and sigh heavily after reading the name that popped up on the screen.

**Ali:) Where the hell are you? Servando is here and he is pissed about something! I need back up.**

"Shit it's Ali. I'm sorry Tobin but I have to get back to the shop. I promised Ali I'd be back on time and obviously I lost track of the time." I say reluctantly as I start to collect my belongings and grabbing money to pay for my half of the meal out of my purse. _God, Servando always managing to screw things up for me and we aren't even together. A lunch together is not nearly enough time that I wish I had with you._

"It's no problem Alex, I need to get back as well. But you are definitely not paying though. I invited you to lunch so I'm paying." _She's so kind._

"Thanks Tobin I really appreciate it. I'll pay for the next date I promise." I stop moving and my face turns a deep red realizing what I just said. _You did not just say this is a date out loud. What if she was just saying it was a date for fun and she wasn't serious. Shit!_ " Hey uh I mean it's not a date, if you don't want it to be." I stutter avoiding eye contact with Tobin. _Why is it I always manage to embarrass myself in front of Tobin?!_

"Lex, it is totally a date. I mean I like you and I hope to see you again if that's ok with you, like maybe tomorrow?" I hear Tobin say as I feel her hand grab my arm.

"Yeah I'd really like that." I say as i look from her hand on my arm and smile at her. "Thanks again Tobin, I'll see you tomorrow!" I reply as I hug her and turn to leave. _Holy shit you actually just hugged her. Way to go Morgan!_ I walk back down the boardwalk heading back to the pet shop smiling thinking of my now confirmed date with Tobin. Before I get pass Tobin's surf shop, I see Kelley sitting next to Ashlyn outside waving at me to come over.

"Hey smiley dognapper! How did the date go?!" Kelley yells as I approach the duo.

"It went great thanks!" I say blushing as Kelley smirks at me and Ashlyn stiffles a laugh.

"Well spill the details!!" Kelley yells even louder grabbing my arm shaking me a bit.

"Sorry I can't I have to get back to work. Ali needs some help with an angry customer."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kelley groans as she walks back into the shop throwing her hands into the air dramatically.

"Hey I'll go with you, I've been meaning to check the pet shop out. Just let me grab Kingston and I'll meet you there." I hear Ashlyn say as I look away from Kelley's disappearing figure.

"Perfect, see you in a bit Ashlyn."

I make it to the door of the pet shop and I can already hear Servando yelling. _Well this is going to be fun._ I enter the shop hearing

"She's late everyday! I demand a discount!"

"Servando, you know that I can't give you a discount just because she isn't at your house 15minutes early. You were informed that the scheduled pick up time was an estimation and could be changed. You should know that sometimes the other clients or dogs don't cooperate with Alex." Ali replies to Servando calmly as he becomes even more enraged. I make my way over to Ali who is standing behind the counter.

"Listen! This is the last time I'm going to ask for a discount! Give me the damn discount before someone gets hurt." Servando yells while slamming his fists on the counter startling both Ali and I causing the dogs to start barking.

"Hey easy there buddy." I look around Servando to see that Ashlyn and Kingston walked through the door. I look back over to Ali to see her dialing the police while Servando was distracted.

"Who the hell are you to tell me to calm down!? This bitch won't give me my discount!" Servando screams as he turns back from Ashlyn to Ali.

"Hey dude I suggest you calm down or leave." Ashlyn states calmly to Servando's back.

"Tell me what to do again and you'll be just as sorry as these two!"

"Servando you really need to leave!" I manage to say mustering up all of my courage. Servando turns from Ashlyn to me and I see he has a devilish look on his face as he lunges across the counter grabbing my shirt pulling me towards him. I hear Ali scream as she tries to pull his hands off of me. We are both struggling with Servando when I see Ashlyn run up to him and wrap her arms around his neck while kicking him in the back of the leg buckling him, causing him to let go of my shirt. I sink to the ground with my heart racing as Ali looks worriedly at me.

"Oh my God Alex are you ok?"

"Yeah." Is all I mange to breath out. Ali nods her head and rounds the corner to help Ashlyn. I stand up walking over to the three of them wrestling on the ground. Just as I round the corner I hear

"Freeze! No one move!" I look up at the voice to see Officer Hope Solo standing tall pointing her gun at the wrestling three. Ashlyn lets go of Servando's neck while Ali rolls off his legs.

"Hope thank God you are here! This psycho path attacked Alex!" Ali exclaims kicking Servando causing him to groan as Hope makes her way of to the three. Hope glances over to me and I nod my head confirming Ali's story.

"Servando, what the hell do you think you are doing? Haven't I warned you not to bother these two! Get your ass up, you are going down to central." Hope commands as she grabs her cuffs to arrest Servando.

"Fucking asshole you are lucky I don't beat the shit out of you!" Ali screams while lunging at Servando but is stopped as Ashlyn wraps her arms around her waist pulling her back.

"Ali relax! I'm ok, you are ok as well. Thank you so much Ash, if you weren't here it could have been a lot worse." I say making my way over to Ali and Ashlyn, trying to calm Ali down before Hope arrests her as well.

"Alex I'm going to need a statement when I get back from putting him the cruiser." Hope says as she walks Servando out of the shop in cuffs. I nod my head at Hope as she walks out. I turn back to face Ashlyn and Ali to see Ash letting go of Ali.

"Some way to meet." I hear Ashlyn say to Ali.

"I hate that guy!" Ali says back walking back around the counter to sit down.

I turn to Ashlyn and say," Can you not say anything to Tobin about this? I want to be the one to tell her."

"Sure, but you know once Kelley finds out she is going to be pissed she missed the action along with 'hot, tall, and intimidating'." Ash laughs trying to lighten the mood. She changes her tone once she notices me looking scared as I walk over to sit by Ali. "Hey Alex, are you really ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Just scared me more than anything. I'm just glad Ali wasn't here by herself." I say looking over at a fuming Ali. Ali finally starts calming down with the help of Ash and I when Hope walks back in to take our statements. We repeat the events of the last 15 minutes back to Hope.

"Thanks ladies, I have enough to keep him locked up for a bit. Only problem is we all know he has a lot of money so he will probably be out on bond in no time. I suggest you ladies don't go anywhere alone and maybe you should close the shop early. If you need anything let me know." Hope says looking at me as she turns to leave.

"Thanks Hope." I say to her back as she walks out.

"Ok so Kelley is going to be so mad that you know 'Hot, tall, and intimidating'." Ashlyn says as she looks at me.

"Let's not tell her for a bit." I smile in response slowly gaining my composure back.

"Sure, sure. Listen if you two need anything let me know, seriously. I have to get back to the shop, Tobs and Kell are probably wondering where I'm at. Ali it was nice meeting you, just wish it was under different circumstances. Alex I'll see you around, glad you are ok!" Ash says to Ali and I as she grabs Kingston and heads out of the shop. Once Ash leaves Ali runs over to me firing questions.

"First off I am super glad that mccutie came and saved the day! Second, you are so explaining to me how you know mccutie. And third, Alex are you sure you are ok?" Ali asks as she hugs me.

"Ali I promise I am fine. Now let's get all these dogs home and close up early, then I'll answer all of your questions." I answer laughing lightly hugging Ali back.

"Deal."

_Leave it Servando to ruin a perfect day for me._


	8. Carter

Alex's POV:

I get back to my apartment after closing the shop early with Ali and answering all of her questions about Ashlyn and my date with Tobin. I knew she was only asking so many questions because she was worried about me and she was trying to ease my mind. I walk into my apartment to see that Syd has already packed all of her things from the night before and left only leaving a note on the kitchen counter sitting under a bottle of unopened wine. _Love you Syd_!

Alex,

Girl thanks for letting me and Boss stay over last night. I as much as I love sleeping on your shitty ass couch, I'd much rather be at home with my man. But hey Hope called and she wanted me to make sure that you were ok, she told me what happened down at the shop. Servando is a fucking nut job! Call me Alex when you get home! I want to hear it for myself that you are ok!

Love you bunches, Syd!!

I sigh after reading the note and debate on calling Syd right away. _Great everyone and their mother probably knows what happened!Perks of having a friend that is a cop._ It isn't that I'm embarrassed, it's just that I know exactly why everyone is so worried about me. Two years ago I had been set up on a blind date courtesy of Syd that went horribly wrong.

**_Flashback:_ **

"Alex come on, just go on this one date! From what you've tolde me you haven't been on a legit date since Allie and you ended things!" Syd pleas as she rearranges some dog treats on the shelves. Syd had been working with Ali and I for a few days as payback for her letting her dog find his way into some of the fish tanks earlier in the week.

"Syd I just don't even care to meet anyone right now! Besides I've been on dates since then thank you very much." I sigh back at her while sitting behind the counter.

"Alex I think it's a great idea! It's been like a hundred years since Allie and you! Plus going on a couple dates that you end up bailing on half way through don't count." I hear Ali say as she comes to sit next to me.

"That's not the point! I just don't have any desire to meet anyone new." I explain.

"Alex please just go on this one date. If you hate it then I'll never set you up again! A friend of mine from college says she has a perfect guy that needs setting up!" Syd yells from the dog isle.

"Syd I'm gay!" I yell back.

"Yeah so! Doesn't mean you can't find a new friend for the weekends!" Syd says as she pokes her head from out of the isle winking at me.

_She literally only thinks about sex!_

"Come on Alex! It would be good for you to get out and meet new people. I mean I know I'm amazing but you need more friends than just me." Ali says next to me bumping our shoulders and smiling at me.

"I have friends thank you very much." I mumble back. It was true I have friends just not many that I would hang out with at a party or on an everday basis. They were more like back home type of friends that I called on holidays.

"Please Alex!" Syd says as she makes her way up to the counter. I look at Ali to see her smiling encouragingly at me.

"Fine, one date that is it! I'm only doing it to amuse you two." I sigh.

"Yessss!!!" Syd squeals as she rounds the counter giving me a bone crushing hug that Ali joins in on. "Be at 'Walker's Dance Club' at 7!!"

-

I sigh to myself as I look at myself in the mirror. I decide to wear a black dress that rested mid thigh. I curled my hair and added a slight bit of makeup to finish off the outfit. I drove to Walker's and sat at the bar like Syd told me to and waited for the mystery guy to show up. Walker's is a nice club but has the reputation of having its fair share of fights breaking out. The club had the loud music, strobe lights, the occassional fog machine, and plenty of hot sweaty bodies on the dance floor. The club was packed and there was literally no room to move out on the dance floor. The bar was just as crowded and I had to keep turning guys away from me while I waited. Mystery man showed up a half hour after he was suppose to. I was just getting ready to walk out when he approached me.

"Are you Alex Morgan?" I heard a deep voice say next to me.

"That would be me." I reply back as I turn to the voice. The owner of the voice was a tall sandy brown haired man with blue eyes wearing a soft smile. He had a black bottom up on, black dress pants, smelled of strong cologne, and wore a knock off Rolex.

"Thank goodness you are still here! I'm sorry I'm late! My name is Carter Reynolds." The man says as he extends his hand for me to shake.

"Well I was just leaving, sorry." I reply as I stand to leave when I'm stopped by Carter grabbing my arm harder than I would deem as normal to stop me.

"Hey come on. Give me another chance, please." He says as he loosens his grip when I look down at his hand on my arm. I think about just leaving but Syd and Ali's excitement comes back to me encouraging me to stay because why not, I have nothing better to do. _Syd you so are going to owe me._

"Ok well you can start by buying me a drink." I suggest as I sit back down.

"Ok perfect." Carter smiles at me.

We end up chanting for a good 30 minutes just getting to know each other and ordering more drinks. _He is quite charming_. I start to get comfortble and enjoy myself with him. _This isn't so bad after all._ After ordering some food and more drinks we go and dance together. Through two mellow songs we danced together with his hands resting on my hips and my arms around his neck. The third song the beat picked up and suddenly he roughly spun me around quickly and started to grind against me with his hands roaming all over my body. I was taken back and tried to step out of his grip.

"Carter let me go." I yell over the music trying to get his hands off of me.

"Relax it's fine." He says as he leans into to me whispering into my ear and then placing unwanted kisses on my neck while pushing himself harder against me

. "It's not fine! Let go of me!" I yell back as I feel his hot breath on my neck. Suddenly I start feeling dizzy and the room starts to spin. He stops his movements and spins me back around so I'm facing him. He grabs my arms roughly pinning them to my sides.

"Stop causing a scene, you are embarrassing me." He says harshly before spining me back around to dance on me again with his hands roaming even more than before. I fight against him trying to escape and maintain my composure when he spins me around again to face him. I can see the anger on his face when I see him raise his hand and back hand me hard across the face. "Dammit, I told you to stop causing a scene!" He yells at me pulling me off the dance floor towards a less crowded area. I hold my face stunned that he actually just slapped me right in public.

"Hey let go of her!" I hear a voice yell as Carter tightens his grip on my arm. I look up to see a tall dark haired woman in a cop uniform start to walk towards us, walking away from her partner who had just broken up a fight on the other side of the club.

"Everything is fine, we were just leaving." Carter says as he tries to pull me roughly towards the door.

"Yeah I don't think so. I just saw you hit her and that nice cut and bruise across her cheek isn't going to help your case." The woman says.

"Oh that, she did that before we came. Didn't you Alex?" Carter asks tightening his grip on me impossibly more. I wince at the force that his hand puts on my arm. I look at the tall cop with pleading eyes and I see her nod her head in understanding as my vision starts to become fuzzy.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to step away from this woman."

"For what!" Carter yells.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." She states calmly giving a glare while standing tall in front of Carter. Carter makes no effort to let go or move. The cop visibly stiffens before moving towards him. "Guess we are doing this the hard way." She knocks Carters hand off of my arm with her arm causing him to let go. She then elbows him hard in the nose making Carter lose his balance and stumble backwards covering his face. With him distracted I shuffle away and begin to cry as the cop slams him to the ground gaining the attention of everyone in the club. "Told you to step away from her." The cop says as she cuffs Carter and brings him to his feet pushing him out of the club. The room starts spinning even more and I feel myself become unbalanced. I move to sit on a chair at the bar trying to steady myself when I hear a voice coming from my left.

"Hi my name is Officer Rapinoe, Officer Solo and I are going to have to take your statement when she comes back in. Hey are you ok? You don't look so good." I hear a short blonde say that I recgonize as the cop who was breaking up a fight across the room. I nod my head and close my eyes still stunned by not only the slap but the events of the last 1hour. I open my eyes again to see the tall officer walk back in 15minutes later making her way towards me and her partner.

"Hi my name is Officer Solo. I'm going to need to take your statement." The tall cop says with a soft look in her eyes. I retell the horrible events that led me to my current state. I start sobbing when I'm finished giving my statement and the tall cop just hugs me. "Is there someone you can call to come get you?" She asks pulling away.

"Yeah I'm going to call my friends." I say as I start looking for my cell phone to call Syd and Ali fighting through my blurred vision.

"Well Officer Rapinoe and I will wait here with you." The cop says as she glances over at her partner who nods in agreement.

I call Syd and Ali and they freak out when they arrive.

"Oh my God Alex are you ok?" I hear Ali yell as she pushes herself through the crowd in the club. I nod my head and begin sobbing again.

"Alex I am so sorry! I should have never made you come!" I hear Syd say as she starts crying. The two engulf me in a hug and we all start crying. We break apart when we hear a throat getting cleared.

"Here is my card. Call me if you need anything. I have your information so I'll be checking up on you throughout the next week." Officer Solo says as she turns to leave.

"Thank you so much!" I yell causing her to stop and turn around and smile at me before leaving.

"Come on Alex lets get the hell out of her!" Ali says pulling Syd and I out of the club. I stand to follow the two out when my legs give out from under me. I stare at the now spinning ceiling above when everything goes black and silent.

I wake up the next day in a white room to the sounds of beeping and the smells of sterile rubber. I turn my head to the left and see Syd and Ali asleep on chairs next to me. I reach my hand out to touch Ali's arm to wake her.

"Ali." I croak as I touch her arm. She jumps awake at the contact with her eyes shooting open.

"Oh my God Alex!" she says loud while nudging Syd awake next to her.

"Hey." I croak out again wincing at the loudness of her voice.

"Alex I'm so glad you are ok!" Syd says from next to Ali.

"What happened?"

"Alex you were assaulted and drugged at the club last night." Ali says quietly avoiding eye contact with me. I hear Sydnet start to cry and apologize profusely.

"Hey it's ok you guys. I'm fine. honestly. I just want to go home and move on from this." I say reaching out for both of them.

Syd spent the next two weeks doing anything and everything for me out of guilt even though I forgave her that same night. How was she suppose to know that guy was crazy? She finally stopped when the bruise and cut cleared off of my face. Officer Solo was true to her word and came to check up on me everyday for the next month. Over that month I learned that her first name was Hope, that she was from Washington, that her mother had been a victim of domestic abuse, and she was an ex amuteur boxer. After hearing about Hope's mom it made sense why she checked in on my everyday. Syd, Ali, Hope, and I all became close after that night. They all seemed to want to see me get better and were willing to do anything to see it happen. What they all didn't see were the nightmares I had every night for a month straight.

**_End Flashback:_ **

I sigh again after remembering that horrible night and comparing it to tonight. I knew my friends were worried about me but they saw how fast I recovered the last time. I was just thankful that Servando hadn't gotten the chance to hit me like Carter had. I walk into my bedroom and take out my phone and text Syd.

**Me: Hey Syd! I'm fine don't worry! My friend Ashlyn was there and she stopped Servando before things could get too out of hand. I'm really tired so I'm just going to head to bed early! Ali gave me the day off but I'll probably end up over there anyways. Love you!**

**Syyyddd: Alex! Glad you are ok, Hope sounded worried! Get some rest, I'll see you and Ali tmr! Love you too!**

I decide to take a shower before bed getting any evidence of Servando and of the night off of me. I grab some sleeping pills out of my medicine cabinet and take a few. I knew if I didn't I'd be up all night with nightmares again. Though the nightmares didn't scare me as much as finding a way to tell Tobin what happened. I don't want her to see me as an injured puppy who needs special attention or to be felt sorry for. I just want her to see me as Alex Morgan, 'The dog walking expert'. I smile to myself as I slip into sleep thinking about the best part of my day today and tomorrow, going on a date with Tobin.


End file.
